


Brilliant Smile

by Amelia_Fahrenheit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Fahrenheit/pseuds/Amelia_Fahrenheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me an hour to write this, but I'm proud of it. My first reader insert, I hope you guys like it, and if you do? Ask me for more!</p></blockquote>





	Brilliant Smile

You trudged through the pouring rain, your poor umbrella threatening to give way if you didn't arrive home soon. Your boss had made you stay late to clear up some paperwork errors with your best friend, and even though you enjoy their company, it left you with a hand cramp and a bit peeved. You finally made it to the door of the house that you and boyfriend of 3 years had shared. You shook your umbrella out before you opened it, then discarded your rain boots and jacket with it by the front door.

"Arthur! Are you home?" you called, waiting for an answer from the verdant-eyed Englishman. You heard nothing but silence as you started through your home.

_He should be home by now. I wonder where he is?_

You made your way into the living room, still searching for him, since he usually arrives home before you do.

_Is he planning something?_

You spotted a single red rose in the doorway of the kitchen tied to a note. You picked it up and saw "For my dearest." in his beautiful script on the outside, and gingerly opened the sweet smelling paper and read.

"I noticed you hadn't arrived home on time, and it started raining. I figured that you probably had a stressful day at work, and the rain wouldn't have made it better. My meeting went as usual, but, I don't like seeing you frown, so, I made a little surprise for you. Go to my study, love. There's something else."

You walked through the kitchen, into the hallway, seeing various colored roses placed in nooks and crannies throughout. You slowly pushed open the door to Arthur's study, a smell of lilacs and tulips wafting through the air. He remembered how much you liked the scent of those flowers, and your heart fluttered with adoration. You gazed around at the numerous cherry wood bookshelves and spotted a rose tucked in between two of the books with a small box of chocolates and another note dangling from it. You untied the note from the rose, and read, "For my only love." on the top. Opening it, you smiled at the caring words he put down.

"This is almost the end of your adventure, love. I hope you're delighted at this so far, because I hope that when you arrive at the last location, I can see your beautiful face lighted up with one of your brilliant smiles that makes me feel happy that I'm the one you love, and I'm the one that your lovely smile is directed at. Go to the patio. I'll be waiting. Love, Arthur."

You threw down the note, and rushed down the hallway to open the door to your backyard. What you saw made your face light up, and your hand to hover to your heart. Arthur had set up a candlelight dinner under the awning of your patio with your favorite meal and he stood by the table holding a gift in his hands for you. He placed the gift down on the table, and you walked into his loving embrace, wrapping your arms around him. His went around your waist as he lowered his face to yours, seizing your lips in a passionate kiss. You could feel the love emanating from him, and you reciprocated it just as much. After your lips parted, he smiled down at you, still locked in his warm embrace.

"Hello there," he whispered.

"Hey," you smiled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

With a feeling of disappointment at the loss of warmth, he left your embrace to show you your gift.

"Here, open it, love." You pulled the ribbons and wrapping paper off gently to reveal a velvet-soft black box, and you looked up at him. "Don't worry, it's not going to bite," he laughed. You lifted the top to see a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

"Oh, Arthur, it's beautiful," you sighed as you picked up the locket and examined the elaborate swirling pattern on its glistening surface.

"It may be beautiful, but not as beautiful as you, love. Open the locket."

_Oh, it opens?_

You swung open the jewelry to reveal two pictures of you and Arthur together, one being a picture that Francis, one of Arthur's friends, took of you two on your first date, and the other, one that Alfred, another one of Arthur's friends, took on Christmas Eve, last year.

"It was hard to choose what pictures to use, but those were my personal favorites. You looked absolutely radiant in those, and those were from two equally memorable moments in our lives together." You looked up at Arthur, blushing, but extremely happy that he cared enough about you to plan all of this so perfectly. He took the necklace out of your hands and placed it around your neck. "There. Perfect. Exactly where it should be, close to your heart."

"Arthur..."

"Yes?" You threw your arms around him and pressed your lips to his, and while he had an initial shock, he returned your embrace and kissed you back. You drew back, gazing into his eyes, such a brilliant shade of green, full of pure and sincere love and adoration. "Well, that was a better response than expected. I'm glad you like it, it took me a while to come up with that," he blushed sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad you did," you smiled brighter at him.

"There it is, that smile I love, the brilliant ones just for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Took me an hour to write this, but I'm proud of it. My first reader insert, I hope you guys like it, and if you do? Ask me for more!


End file.
